


Mistakes Can Always Have A Good Outcome

by LunarianEclipse



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarianEclipse/pseuds/LunarianEclipse
Summary: During practice, Kou isn't really paying attention and a pass from a teammate smashes into his face. In a rush, Yu takes Kou to the nurse's office, to find she's already gone home, and that he'll have to tend to Kou himself.





	Mistakes Can Always Have A Good Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> I was really surprised to see NO FUCKING FICS UNDER THIS GODDAMN TAG. 
> 
> So, I bring to you, the first, that I know of, Kou x Yu fic here on AO3. 
> 
> Feel free to correct me on this matter! :3

Kou had been acting strangely. Whenever it'd be his turn to shoot a few hoops, he would miss, and his expression never changed. He seemed as of all his emotions had disappeared overnight. To say Yu was worried would be considered an understatement. Between everything going on with the shadow world, and exams, the basketball practice sessions had become an escape of sorts. He often looked forward to when he would see Kou's determined face, and his proud grin when he'd do a perfect shot. To see his friend, dare he say  _best friend_ , so down and empty made Yu feel things he didn't know how to explain.

If he was being honest with himself, Yu felt a sort of longing to be around his blue-haired friend longer than just practice and the seemingly short hour they spent at Aiya afterwards with Daisuke. He wanted to cup his friend's cheeks and kiss him softly, the words, 'It's okay. I'm here, Kou.' following shortly after. But that was wrong. He was wrong for feeling like that about his friend. Especially a  _male_ friend. His whole life, he'd seen nothing but ridicule, and harsh judgement pointed at same-sex couples. It scared Yu. A lot. He was scared of himself for feeling like he did. 

With a sigh, Yu cut off his stressing thoughts and focused on practice, keeping a wary eye on his friend.

"Ichijo-san, catch!" Yelled one of their teammates, thrusting the ball into Kou's direction. It was obvious he wasn't paying attention, thus landing the blue-haired boy on the ground flat on his back, writhing in pain, blood trickling out of his nose.

"Kou-san!" Yu gasped, rushing over to Kou, expression fearful and worried.

Kou groaned, putting a hand on his nose. "I'm fine. I just need- like- five minutes."

Exasperated, Yu rolled his eyes and forced Kou up, slinging the boy's arm around his shoulder. "I'm taking you to the nurse's office. You won't fall with me here. Don't worry."

"Thanks, man. You're the best."

Yu couldn't help but feel a slight tingle in his stomach when how close he was to Kou hit him like a ton of bricks. _I'm practically hugging him, and quite intimately at that!_ Yu thought, feeling his cheeks heat up and the back of his neck become sweaty.

"Agh. Hit me pretty hard. The blood won't stop pouring out," Kou groaned.

 _Blood is about to start pouring out of my nose if you get any closer to me because HOLY SHIT what hair wash does he use?_ Yu was ready to curl up into a ball out of embarrassment. He couldn't control his thoughts and he hated himself for it.

"Don't worry. W-We just gotta go up the stairs and then boom, all your pain will disappear," Yu said, letting a small smile sneak its way onto his face.

"I hope the nurse is a cutie."  _Ah, of course you do, Kou._

Yu offered a weak laugh at Kou's words, feeling himself become self-conscious, so he put more space between himself and Kou.

Yu read the name-plates that resided above the doors as they made their way through the hallway, knocking softly on the sliding door of the nurse's office.

"We're coming in. Please excuse us."

Yu slid open the door, groaning as he realised the room was empty, no nurse to be found.

In a fit of self-hatred, Yu decided to say, "Sorry. Your nurse is going to be me today. I'm not a cutie, but I'll have to do." He sat Kou down on a bed and started fishing around for some cotton balls to stuff in Kou's nose to stop the bleeding, and alcohol wipes to clean up his face.

As the grey-haired teen instructed Kou to stuff the cotton balls up his nose, and started wiping up the trails of blood off his friend's face, Kou started speaking. 

"You know," He began, smiling  _lovingly_ at Yu, "I did get my cutie nurse. Just not a very qualified one."

Yu was flabbergasted. Eyes wide, jaw dropped wide enough to catch flies. In a nervous, and jittery voice he asked, "You're pulling my leg..."

"Am I?"

Kou wrapped his hands around Yu's neck, yanking the slightly taller boy towards himself. Softly, he joined their lips in an inexperienced, messy, but love-filled kiss. All Yu could do was kiss back and hope that this moment, this moment that he's been wanting for so long, isn't a dream, and that Kou actually likes him back.

"Think I'm joking now, you idiot?" Kou giggled breathlessly.

"How long?" 

"A long time. You?"

"A long time."

Kou smiled and buried his face in Yu's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Wanna accompany me to get my nose cracked into place?"

"What a wonderful first date."

__

* * *

 


End file.
